mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Millar
Daisy Millar Daisy Millar is a M.I.High spy agent and high school student at St. Hopes. She is one of the three original M.I.9 spies, along with Blane and Rose. Being one of the three main characters, she appeared in Series 1 & 2 only, doing a total of 23 episodes. After the end of Series 2, both Daisy and Blane leave the series, to go off and train new child agents for MI9. Therefore, she is later replaced in Series 3 by the character of Carrie Stewart as the female lead although Daisy's spy skills and family background are most related to Oscar Cole's. She is portrayed by British actress Bel Powley whose full name is Isabel Dorothy Powley. She was born on 7 March 1992 in London, England. Portrait Character Personality: Daisy is a 13 (Series 1 ) / 14 (Series 2) year old student at St. Hopes High School. With an outgoing and bubbly personality, she can be mischievous and very malicious at times, but deep inside she is a very sweet, nice and cool girl. Being also very pretty, she is a girl full of charm everyone will like! But under her fashionable outfits, stylish hairstyles and superficial looks, she is a qualified M.I.9 teen spy. She works with two other teen spies : her fellow high school classmates Blane Whittaker and Rose Gupta. She hangs out mostly with her two best friends, Zara and Kaleigh (Series 1) / Leticia (Series 2). The three of them are the most popular girls in school. They're the cool, 'in-crowd' people. But since she works as a spy with the M.I High team, she is also seen hanging with Blane, her agent partner on whom she has a secret crush. Her friends like to tease her when she's hanging a lot with Blane as they know that she a crush on him even though she denies it everytime they mention it as seen in 'Spy Animals'. At first, Daisy, Blane and Rose don't hang much together at school, being from different cliques, they talked only for missions. Then Blane and Daisy got closer and started hanging more together and Rose was often left as a third wheel. As they go on more and more missions, Rose eventually befriends with them and the three of them are seen to hang more in school together. Spy Qualities : She is a master of disguise, she dresses up as someone else, takes a personality makeover and goes undercover in most missions. Lenny describes her as a social chameleon as she often uses her social charm and acting talents to get close to the enemy / suspect. So she is often sent undercover on missions by the team to obtain more information from the enemy that they would not normally get. She has some gymnastic ablities as seen in 'The Big Bling' and can also fight and defend herself better than Rose but not as much as Blane. She has a lot of imagination when it comes to invent excuses when she's being called by Lenny for missions or for distracting someone else's attention from someone/thing which shows that she has excellent acting skills. Most of the time, it's Daisy or Blane or both who are sent on the spot of the action / field as they are more skilled for this than Rose. Despite her superficial looks, she's really nice and clever, especially when she's a spy. She is often the one who sort things out in the missions as she is very logical, observant and intuitive. She does not go in complicated theorems unlike Rose. In 'The Big Freeze', she considered herself as useless in the team, but then proves that she has a key role in every mission. Interests and Profile : She loves boysband 'Crush'. She likes fashion a lot and is rarely dressed in normal school uniform unlike Rose . She also likes cheerleading as witnessed in 'Super Blane'. But she's an average student, often obtaining B or C as grades. She is an only child, she lives in a big country estate and her dad is a famous chairman of a musueum trustee board. She has met the Queen because of her dad's position. Her parents both work abroad. But she tells no one at school about it, not even her besties. She does not want to be judged by where she lives or by her dad's position, which shows clearly that she is not a show off or superficial inside. Only Blane knows the truth about her. He found out in 'The Power Thief' while being on mission together at Daisy's dad musuem. The Love Story of Blane and Daisy : Obviously she has a huge crush on Blane but she won't admit it! Even though everyone noticed... including himself! She nearly spilled it out when she was hit by a truth serum in 'Spy Animals'. Blane wanted to test her so he asked her if she fancied him and she almost said yes if weren't for Lenny who administered the antidote just in time and eventually ruining the cute moment. When Blane fancied the spy plane thief Irena Reyfried - much to Daisy's annoyance, especially as she doesn't find out about her until quite late as she had her own mission to perform - who asked her if he could come and join her, Daisy quickly puts her in her place and she literally pulls Blane away from Irena and told her that he already got spy work with her and Rose, making her feelings towards him very clear, causing a ridiculously smiling Blane to be very embarrassed and happy at the same time. She doesn't know that Blane feels the same way about her... He also got really jealous and annoyed when Daisy fell for CIA agent Chad Turner. He took a crazy risk by trying the MT-3000, a dangerous gadget that gives its wearer super human strength, just to show off in front of Daisy that he was better than Chad. Also when Blane saved the world from being hit by an asteroid, in the enthusiamth,she tells Blane that she wants to hug him. Then she added 'almost wanted to.' When Daisy was unconscious after her energy had been drained out from a machine in 'Fit Up', Blane rushed to rescue her and while trying to wake her up, Daisy muttered : "He thinks I don't like him, but he's quite buff...", causing Blane to ask her "But who?Who's buff?". Of course, she's talking about him... They also seem to like just standing and sitting next to each other. They like to tease each other and pretend that they can't stand each other, just to hide what they their true feelings for each other. Everyone noticed that liked each other very much... except Blane & Daisy themselves! Sometimes they found themselves flirting with each other... which makes them the sweetest couple ever! They had great chemistry together...